


War Is Over (If You Want It)

by insatiablycurious



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insatiablycurious/pseuds/insatiablycurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does it look like the house is leaning to the left a bit to you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Is Over (If You Want It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwordDraconis113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> From the celebration prompt from Ask Box Drabbles. I got a little carried away countering Tedra's angst.

 

“Bo, honey, you put the shutter on upside down.”

“Damn it!” Bo exclaimed, leaning back onto the floor and covering her face with her hands. “This should not be this complicated. It’s a goddamn dollhouse.”

Lauren chuckled as she reached out to stroke her free hand over Bo’s stomach. Bo didn’t remove her hands from her face, but Lauren heard the soft sigh that escaped the other woman’s mouth at the contact.

“It’s okay. We’ll get it fixed.” She said softly.

“It’s three o’clock in the morning.” Bo mumbled. Lauren leaned back from where she had been gluing a window into place and rested her back against Bo’s side. Bo finally removed her hands from her face and pouted.

“I know. We’re almost done. Just a few more windows and then we have to attach the porch and it’ll be all set.” Lauren replied gently.

“I cannot believe we’ve been up all night putting together a freakin’ dollhouse.” Bo said, reaching out her hand to play with the sleeve of Lauren’s t-shirt.

“All because our five year old daughter wanted Captain America and Batman to have a home for Christmas.” Lauren replied with a smile.

“Yeah, should we be worried about that?” Bo questioned as Lauren quirked an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Well, Captain America is Marvel and Batman is DC. Wouldn’t their union like, rip a hole in the space-time continuum or something?”

Lauren let out a loud bark of laughter and instantly covered her mouth with her hand. Bo glanced towards the stairs for any sign of their daughter waking from her slumber. After a pause, Bo returned her attention to the other woman.

“Well, technically, you’re Fae and I’m human. Our union didn’t rip a hole in the space-time continuum so I doubt theirs will.” Lauren replied, reaching out to toy with the wedding ring resting comfortably on Bo’s left hand.

“I don’t know about that. I’m pretty sure there’s something in the back of the dryer. My underwear keeps going missing.” Bo quipped, snagging Lauren’s fingers in between her own and squeezing.

“Bo, your underwear goes missing because you never pick it up off the floor.” Lauren returned, arching her eyebrow. Bo smirked and let out a seductive laugh.

“Baby, the reason my underwear is on the floor in the first place is because you yank it off and put it there.” She said as Lauren laughed.

“Technicalities.” Lauren countered, waving her free hand. Bo laughed and tugged on Lauren’s wrist until the other woman was laying half on top of her. She wrapped both her arms around Lauren and squeezed, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head.

“We’re pretty good at this, aren’t we?” Bo whispered.

“I don’t know… does it look like the house is leaning to the left a bit to you?” Lauren teased. Bo rolled her eyes and squeezed Lauren’s shoulders.

“You’re lying sideways. Your depth perception is compromised.” Bo countered.

“Lying sideways has nothing to do with depth perception.” Lauren explained, lifting her head to lock eyes with Bo. “Your depth perception is how you perceive the world in three dimensions. Or, rather, distance. You see, if-”

“Lauren. If you don’t stop talking like that our daughter is going to come downstairs on Christmas morning and find an unfinished dollhouse and her moms naked and I don’t think we have the money to put her through that much therapy.” Bo interrupted, her eyes flashing bright blue for a brief moment. “Besides, I didn’t mean good at building dollhouses I meant…I meant good at being parents.”

Lauren pushed herself up so she was hovering over Bo. She studied her wife’s face for several moments before smiling.

“Of course we are.” Lauren replied tenderly, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Bo’s lips. “Come on,” she started, leaning back on her knees and reaching both hands out towards Bo, “let’s get this finished and then try to get some sleep before Charlotte wakes up.”

Bo let Lauren pull her into a sitting position and reached for one of the remaining windows.

“You know, as much as I’ve been complaining, this is nice. Celebrating Christmas as a family.” Bo said, squeezing glue onto the plastic window pane.

“Yes. It really is.” Lauren replied. “But let’s see if we’re still saying that after dealing with a hyperactive child, who’s high on sugar and new toys, all day.”

“Are you talking about Charlotte or Kenzi?” Bo quipped. Lauren laughed and nudged Bo on the arm.

“Kenzi, of course.”

-x-

The first thing Bo was aware of was the smell of Lauren’s shampoo. She knew without opening her eyes that her nose was pressed against the back Lauren’s neck and that her fingers were tangled with her wife’s and resting against the other woman’s stomach. She knew this because no matter where on the bed she fell asleep, this was always how she wound up by the time she awoke.

The second thing she became aware of was something warm pressed against her back.

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked against the harsh light of morning. She pressed a soft kiss to the back of Lauren’s neck before craning her head to see what was resting against her. An enormous smile broke out across her face when she caught sight of the light blonde hair and small body of her daughter. She had obviously tried to wake up early but had been too sleepy to actually wake her parents.

Bo turned back towards Lauren and nudged her nose against the side of her head.

“Hey, baby? Wake up.” She whispered against the other woman’s ear. Lauren made a small whimpering noise before she tilted her head towards Bo.

“What?” Lauren replied, her voice heavy and disoriented with sleep. Bo pressed a kiss to her ear and smiled.

“Wake up and take a look at what I found.” She whispered.

Lauren slowly rolled over as Bo removed her arms from Lauren’s body and gestured towards their sleeping daughter. Lauren sat up to get a better look, a smile forming on her face when she saw the sight.

“What time is it?” She whispered. Bo looked over at the clock by the bed and made a small noise of surprise.

“Nine thirty. Oh we’d better wake her up, we have to be at Tamsin’s by noon and you know Charlotte is going to want to play with some of her toys first.” Bo said as Lauren began to pull the covers back.

Bo reached out and gently placed a hand on Charlotte’s back as Lauren climbed out of bed and flipped on the light.

“Sweetie? Charlie?” She whispered, slowly rubbing the girl’s shoulder. Her daughter blinked lazily before lifting her head to focus on Bo.

“Mama?” She asked her voice heavy with sleep. Bo nodded, smiling.

“Hey there. It’s time to get up.” Bo said. Lauren moved around to the other side of the bed and placed a hand on Charlotte’s forehead.

“You should go see what Santa brought you.” Lauren said.

Charlotte’s eyes lit up instantly and she sat up, almost knocking into Bo and sending Lauren’s hand flailing.

“It’s Christmas!” She exclaimed, as she launched herself out of bed and out of the room faster than either Lauren or Bo could react. She paused just outside the doorway and spun around, almost toppling over.

“Mama! Mommy! Come on!” She shouted, racing off again.

“Don’t run down the stairs!” Both Bo and Lauren called in unison. They heard her heavy footsteps on the stairs slow down followed by a loud thud.

“Don’t jump off them either!” They yelled in unison again, as they both propelled themselves out of the room in pursuit of their daughter.

They found her staring wide eyed at the dollhouse in the center of the living room. She spun around when she heard them approaching.

“Look! It’s the house I wanted!” She exclaimed. Bo laughed as Lauren gasped and pretended to be shocked.

“It is!” Lauren replied.

“And look at this! It’s the talking dog I wanted too!” Charlotte shouted pointing towards a stuffed dog that was supposed to bark and make noise when you squeezed its belly. “Can I play with my toys now, Mommy?” She asked, looking over at Lauren with a pout that was the spitting image of the one Bo used on her constantly.

“Of course, sweetie.” Lauren replied, laughing as the girl immediately picked up the dog and showed it the dollhouse. Bo moved to stand next to Lauren, bumping her shoulder against the other woman’s.

“We did well, Mommy.” She said.

“We did, didn’t we Mama?” Lauren replied, grinning cheekily at her wife. “Wait a second…” Lauren started.

“What?” Bo asked, seeing the look of amusement cross Lauren’s face.

“Bo, darling, did you remember to get the batteries?” She asked. Bo let out a loud groan and dropped her head to Lauren’s shoulder.

“Son of a-”


End file.
